The Rose Confession
by babydragon
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming, and someone's gonna profess their love for someone else! Mainly Taito, with onesided sorato and taiora. Complete.
1. before valentines day

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
I don't know how this story should end, I need people to vote!  
  
Taiora, sorato or taito?  
  
I personally LOVE taito, but there are so many possibilities!  
  
Anyway, on to the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And this valentine's day we have a very special activity planned for you!" squealed Mimi, her voice being broadcasted over the school. "This is the Rose Confession,where you, yes YOU, the chance to let your crush know about your feelings for him or her!"  
  
Lots of people raised their heads at this, and there was a buzz of interest all over the school. Tai, Matt and Sora were sitting under a tree talking but they also stopped to listen to Mimi's announcement.  
  
"Yes, we are giving you a chance to come out of your shell and finally get your feelings for that special person in the open! This valentine's day might be the beginning of many beautiful relationships." continued Mimi. " Red roses will be given out throughout the school. As everyone knows, red roses represent love, so giving some one a red rose means 'I love you!'. By the way, everyone who is already planning to present me with a red rose, I'm already taken," said Mimi in a dreamy voice.  
  
Tai looked at Sora and Matt with his eyebrows raised enquiringly. Matt just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sora mouthed "I don't know." to both of them.  
  
"I love you Joe! You are the cutest, Smartest most handsome.." came Mimi's voice again.  
  
The 3 looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their laughter died down as Mimi started talking again  
  
"Anyway," continued Mimi, her voice back to normal. "If your crush likes you too, he or she will give you a white rose in return. Then both of you can go be a happy couple behind the bleaches." Mimi giggled, then continued again. " However, if you don't want to accept someone's red rose, you give him or her a yellow rose. So if u get a yellow rose, that means 'I don't love you.', so you should back off. YOU HEARD ME KELVAN SCOTT, 'I DON'T LOVE' YOU MEANS BACK OFF! OR I'LL SET MY JOE ON YOU!" Mimi took a deep breath and continued. "Sorry people, just wanted to get that through.. So a red rose means 'I love you', white means 'love you too' and yellow means game over. That's the Rose confession."  
  
"The roses have been provided by Sora and her gardening committee, thanks a lot Sor! So this is Mimi from the Love Committee, and we'd like to thank all those who helped prepare for the Valentine's Day celebrations! Here's wishing everyone a happy valentine's day in advance, see you on the big day!" There was a clicking sound and Mimi's voice vanished.  
  
"So that's you've been up to recently, Sor," said Matt, rubbing Sora on the shoulders.  
  
A faint blush appeared on Sora's face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about it ?" asked Tai, looking up at Sora. *Is she .. blushing? Why? Was it because I was talking to her? * Tai smiled wildly.*she must like me, then.*  
  
"Well, it was Mimi's idea. You know, she's on the committee for the Valentine's Day thingie. So she asked us to help get the roses ready. She told me not to tell."  
  
"It must've been hell, getting all those roses ready." said Matt, eyebrows raised. "I can imagine, thousands of roses.. scary!" Matt gave a grimace. "You must be very tired, you poor thing."  
  
Sora looked away, still blushing. "Yeah, it was exhausting!" she exclaimed. She couldn't bring herself to look at Matt.* what if I blurt out something really stupid? .. but Matt is so nice, and he cares! He cares that I've worked my ass off for this thing, that is so Matt. Oh my god, is he looking at me? Er, look at something else, girl!*  
  
Sora turned her face towards Tai. Tai had a very happy look on his face, for no apparent reason.  
  
*She's looking at me and blushing! She definitely likes me* Tai got up feeling like he could dance. * But I cant do it with Sora.. * So instead Tai pulled Matt to his feet, put an arm around his waist and started waltzing with him.  
  
"T..Tai.." spluttered Matt. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Dancing! Because I feel so happy!" shouted Tai.  
  
*I cant believe Tai is dancing with me..and holding me so close. *  
  
Matt blushed as he looked into Tai's eyes, which were gleaming with happiness.  
  
*Is he happy because..he's dancing with me? *Matt gave a wild laugh.  
  
*Matt is so cute when he blushes..* Sora looked at Tai and Matt dancing, dreamily.  
  
*Sora is looking at me! With such a dreamy expression! She does like me! * Tai felt like hugging something so he hugged Matt, laughing.  
  
*T..Tai. .. He likes me?! * Matt gasped, blushing.  
  
Both of them fell down on Sora, and the three of them just lay together in a pile laughing, each of them drowning in happiness. One same thought was going through their heads : I cant wait for valentines day~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: the Rose Confession is something from IMADOKI, a manga by watase sensei.  
  
I love imadoki, haha!!! Anyway, please review or vote! 


	2. one rose, three hearts

Well there have been many votes coming in, but its mainly TAITO VS SORATO now.  
  
This chapter is something I wanted to do .so I'm kinda ignoring the votes for a while, this is still a total mix of relationships.  
  
Can anyone give me an idea of how its supposed to end?  
  
Anyway, thanks for voting and reviewing . here we go again .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day finally arrived. Love was in the air as they say . this year, love was the fragrance of roses .  
  
Matt and Tai arrived at school together on Valentines Day. The sweet smell of fresh roses hung in the air around them. The whole place was decorated with pretty pink and red banners and ribbons. There were little booths set around the school, selling cute things, or photo booths where newly formed couples were queuing up to go to. Most noticeable were the roses. Lose petals drifted softly to the ground, making the floor look like a velvet carpet of white and red. Every now and then a yellow rose lay crushed on the ground, as though crying out the disappointment of its rejection. Many red and white roses were tied together with pretty ribbons, entwined together and hanging on a single shady, low-branched tree.  
  
"I am so excited, Matt!" said Tai, looking around the school. His eyes shone brightly as he walked around the place, breathing in the intoxicating smell of roses.  
  
* He is so adorable . * Matt strolled along behind Tai, watching Tai who was acting like a little kid. * Today is my chance to tell him how I feel for him. but what if . I . I don't want to get a yellow rose from him. *  
  
* God, I can't believe I'm so jittery today! I can't calm down . just the thought of Sora giving me a white rose in return gets me all edgy .* Tai suddenly noticed that Matt was walking behind him, obviously distracted by his own thoughts. He jumped back and put his arm around Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Matt, watcha thinking about?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt looked up startled. He gazed straight into Tai's warm eyes, and found himself speechless. * Thinking about you, Tai. Just you. *  
  
"No . Nothing Tai." Matt stumbled over his own words, unable to wrench his gaze from Tai's. "Just thinking, that's all."  
  
* I never realized .. Matt has such perfect eyes. * Tai thought to himself quietly, not even noticing his own thoughts, until a moment later. * Wh . what was that??! *  
  
Tai turned his head away forcefully, so that Matt wouldn't see the blush on his face. He quickly removed his arm from Matt's shoulders, walking briskly towards the crowd, muttering something about looking for Sora.  
  
**  
  
Tai was lost in his confused thoughts. *I can't believe I thought that. Matt is my best friend! That's all we are, we can't be anything more, can we? Oh my god, I'm not hoping am I? We are best friends, no more. * Tai thought of all the times they had together and smiled. *If Matt was a girl, I might have gone out with him though. Yeah, even if it meant giving up Sora. But he isn't, so why am I even thinking this?* Tai sighed and sat down on a bench, alone, watching happy couples walk by. He suddenly imagined himself and Matt walking along like that, hand in hand, in love .  
  
He sat up with shock. *What? I didn't just . no I couldn't have . it's just that I was thinking of him so much my mind slipped . yeah, that's it, I didn't WANT to think of it, I just happened to. I'd much rather be with Sora . yeah, Sora .* Tai kept the name Sora firmly in mind as his thoughts gradually drifted to Matt.  
  
**  
  
Matt just stood there, motionless as couples walked past him.  
  
* I . I can't do this . can I? Do I have the courage to tell him how I feel for him? * Matt watched as Tai disappeared into the throng of people. * But he likes Sora, doesn't he . I shouldn't be here. I should leave. Tai will never know about my feelings for him, not today, not ever. * Matt turned towards the school gates, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Matt! Where are you going?" came a familiar voice behind him. Sora stood there, dressed in a jeans and a dark red shirt. Her eyes were shining softly, her hair was starting to get messed up and there was a faint flush on her cheeks. She had a basket in her arms, containing one single rose of each color :one in a deep red, almost matching the color of Sora's shirt; one pure white rose and the final yellow rose.  
  
*Sora! I have never been so glad to see her . * Matt walked towards his friend, relieved he had her with him now.  
  
Sora was shocked as Matt walked up to her and put his head on her shoulder. His arms were hanging loosely at his side, not holding her, not touching her. The taller boy just slouched forwards, resting his head there.  
  
Sora stood there, afraid to move. "Matt," she said gently after a while. "is something wrong?" *I can feel his breath on my neck . we are so close together, I want to hug him. But . I should wait. *  
  
"Sora . I came to school today, prepared to pour my heart out to the person I love," said Matt in a weary voice. "But now that I'm here I don't know if I can do it or not." He raised his head from Sora's shoulder, and looked at her.  
  
"Oh Matt . ," Sora was at a loss for words. *Well he is gonna tell some one that he loves her . I just hope that girl is me. * Sora stood there looking at Matt for a moment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Just say what you feel, and hope for the best." That was the only thing Sora could say to him. Certainly, it was what she was gonna do.  
  
Matt looked at Sora and smiled. *She really is an angel. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. * "Thanks, Sor."  
  
Sora smiled weakly. Just then, a girl approached them slowly.  
  
"M . Matt? I . I want .I want you to take this rose!" the girl blurted everything out in one breath.  
  
"You're Tammy aren't you? We have chem. Together," Matt said slowly.  
  
Tammy blushed and nodded, not meeting Matt's eyes.  
  
"I'm very flattered, Tammy," continued Matt, reaching in to the basket. "But I already have someone I want to give a red rose to," he said, offering her the yellow rose.  
  
Tammy took the rose, looking both disappointed and relieved. "Thank you Matt," she said, hugging him. He returned the hug. "At least now I wont have any regrets." And she turned and walked off.  
  
"Well ." said Sora, when Tammy was out of earshot. "Are you going to do it?"  
  
Matt stared at Tammy's retreating form. "You know what, I think I will. Then I wont have any regrets when this day is over."  
  
Matt reached into Sora's basket again. "May I have this rose?" he asked, holdong out the red rose. It was the one rose she had kept for herself. She was going to give it to Matt, but . Sora nodded silently. *Is Matt gonna give it to me? * Sora hardly dared to breathe.  
  
"Wish me luck!" Matt said, and turned around.  
  
Sora felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, and with every step Matt took it broke into a million pieces more.  
  
She fumbled around until she felt a tree, and slumped onto the ground, leaning against the tree. Sora looked up through her tears and saw many pairs of red and white roses entwined. Her tears started flowing.  
  
**  
  
* I'm gonna give Tai this rose, I have to . courage, don't leave me now .* Matt held the rose tightly, and a thorn pricked him. a drop of crimson appeared on his thumb, but he didn't care. Love hurts, that's it .  
  
Matt found Tai lost in thoughts on a bench.  
  
"Tai .,"Matt called to him. Tai looked up startled. "Wh- Matt?"  
  
* Oh my god, Matt is holding a red rose . does that mean .* Tai didn't know what to think. For some reason he was very excited . not in a bad way.  
  
"For me?" Tai breathed. He couldn't believe it when Matt just nodded.  
  
*Tai . I love you. * Matt had the words in his heart, but they wouldn't come out.  
  
* Matt, no, I can't be in love with Matt! I love Sora! * Tai panicked.  
  
"Sora!" Tai half shouted out. Matt looked confused. "Yeah, Sora. You got me that rose so that I could give it to Sora, didn't you?" Tai stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Matt, you are my best friend," said Tai, hugging Matt. * I don't want to let go .*  
  
Pain seared through Matt's heart. He disguised it quickly with a bright smile. "Anytime, man. You go get her!"  
  
*it wasn't meant for me . * for some reason Tai felt bitter disappointment when Matt smiled at him and egged him on. *I wonder what would happen if it was meant for me."  
  
He walked towards the direction Sora was in, not looking back. If he did, he would have seen Matt with tears in his eyes.  
  
Matt looked at his thumb. He squeezed a droplet of blood that dropped to the ground, disappearing on the red petals. Love hurts .  
  
**  
  
"Sora? Whats wrong." Tai asked, concerned. Sora just stood up. "A bit of dust got into my eye, that's all." She replied *And it got into my heart as well. *  
  
"Well," said Tai, suddenly bashful. "this is for you . Sora."  
  
Sora gasped and stared at the red rose Tai was holding out in front of him.  
  
"I'm . I . I don't have the right rose to return you, Tai." Sora said softly.  
  
There was only a white rose left in the basket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah well that's the end of this chapter. I have left things a little more confusing, but still more or less at a stalemate. Dunno when I can continue tho.  
  
Anyway, happy new year!! Bye~~ 


	3. aishiteru.

Sorry I haven't finished this fic...because I really didn't know how to!! My muse and I have some major communication problems...=P so sorry to all those people who have been waiting! I finally decided this should be up for Valentines Day.  
  
The voting is over! Taito has reigned supreme. I'm still trying to figure out HOW though... anyone who has any ideas, please mail me... I'd be very grateful...  
  
"Sora... what do you mean? You don't mean that... you... want to give me a yellow rose...do you?" Tai asked in a trembling voice, stumbling backwards. He gave a weak laugh as he raised his eyes to look at Sora. "I mean... I thought... I thought u liked me! Don't you?"  
  
Sora looked away. "I'm sorry, Tai."  
  
"I can't believe this," said Tai. "Why? All the signs... I thought that you felt something for me..." he said bitterly.  
  
Sora was startled. "Tai...I'm sorry if you thought I ever lead you on...but I didn't. I would never do that to you." * Did I hurt you? * She bit her lip nervously. "Because... there's someone else I wanted to give a red rose to."  
  
Silence took over while Tai tried to take in the words Sora had said to him. * I can't believe it. Sora doesn't like me. * Yet even though he felt immense disappointment and disbelief, there wasn't any sadness in his heart. *How remarkable.* he thought in a detached, amused thought.  
  
Finally, Tai spoke up. "Who?" he said softly, in an emotionless voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He took the rose I was going to give him, to give to someone else." She laughed, but only to stop her tears. "I hope they're happy together." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, sighing, trying to hold back the tears. *I really do. I hope Matt is happy with whoever he gave the stupid rose to. I hope he didn't waste the rose...*  
  
Her eyes flew open, startled, as an arm wrapped itself around her waist and another on the back of her neck. Tai hugged her close, letting her bury her head in his shoulder. *Tai...*  
  
He whispered into her ear in a soothing voice. "It's alright. The bastard doesn't know what he is giving up..."  
  
She clutched Tai's back, sobbing. "Thank you, Tai." she whispered through the tears.  
  
*Thank you.*  
  
**  
  
Matt stood on a small, Chinese bridge that arched over the small school pond. Through the water, he could see the fishes that swum below him. A few petals floated on the water, seemingly floating on the air itself. The water was very clear, and he could see his reflection as if he were looking into a mirror. He golden hair was in slight disarray, and his sky blue eyes were rimmed in red. They were clouded with his thoughts, and the images that tortured him to the brink of insanity.  
  
Gazing into the water, it was almost as if he could see the images playing over and over in his head reflected in the water. Images of Tai standing before Sora, offering her the red rose he was going to give Tai. Images of Tai, hugging Sora closely, tightly. The images rippled as a tear slid off his face onto the surface of the water.  
  
* Tai... how could I have been so stupid as to fall in love with you? It was an impossible love, I should have known nothing would have come from it... * Matt thought of the times that they had been through in the digiworld. He had disliked Tai to the brink of hate, and a mad jealousy took over him whenever he saw his smile. He was jealous of the way he got along with everyone, of the way he got along with Takeru; of the way he was popular, and of the way he was always right. In his own way. Tai had been the first thing he thought of as he awoke, thinking of what the scatterbrained leader would do today; and the last thing he thought of before he slept, remembering the stubborn way he purposely went against him.  
  
*Yet he always thought of me as his partner, as his friend. Even when I left the group, he believed so firmly that I would go back. And I did. Go back. To him.* Gabumon was the only person - well digimon--who knew of his longing to be back with the group, and back with Tai during his lone journey. Gabumon was the only one who knew how much he had missed Tai, even before he himself figured it out. He smiled as he thought of his friend. Closing his eyes, he rested his head in his hands.  
  
*And when we got back from the digiworld, it was even worse. I couldn't get over him. he haunted my thoughts, every minute, every second. When I finally saw him again, I knew that I couldn't fight him again. So I decided to give in to him and just be his best friend. That was the only way I had to get close to him. All the times we spent together... he can't NOT feel anything for me.*  
  
Matt sighed, wiping his tears from his closed eyes. *Well at least he's with Sora now. If it had to be anyone besides me, I glad its Sora. * The thought of his two best friends, together--drove him mad. * As long as you're happy, Tai... because...*  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Opening his eyes he saw Tai's reflection besides his own.  
  
So how was that? Thanks to all of you who reviewed, thank you so much... yes yes, I know its not finished yet, but I still don't know how to end it!!  
  
And to baby*chan, if you read this... wish you happiness.  
  
Happy Valentines Day, people! Wishing you guys love and happiness always. ^o^ 


	4. I hate you, Yagami...

Sorry everyone, I thought I could do this for Valentines Day... but I still haven't finished it... really really very sorry. I think ..I'd better start writing.  
  
As always, I don't own digimon, and this has shonen ai content, so don't read if you don't like.  
  
**  
  
Tai saw Matt standing alone on the bridge over the pond.  
  
*Why does he look so sad? * Tai's heart made a leap to go comfort his best friend. It always got him worried whenever he saw Matt looking so sad and depressed. Tai always tried his best to get that melancholic look which appeared way too often off Matt's face. He would make stupid jokes, do silly things and even fight Matt to make him take his mind off whatever it was that was making him sad.  
  
Tai quietly made his way next to Matt. Looking into the clear water, Tai could see Matt's brows slightly frowned, his eyes closed in grief and perfect face marred by sadness. The blonde boy looked so fragile and troubled that it just cut him up inside. He hated to see Matt like this.  
  
He looked at both their reflections in the pond, and laughed to himself. The two boys most lusted after in the whole school, looking so pathetic on Valentines Day. Was that why Matt was so sad? Which idiot of a girl turned him down?  
  
Their reflections rippled under Matt's tears. Tai wanted to let out an exasperated sigh. *How am I supposed to comfort him? I just don't want to see him so unhappy.*  
  
Tai heard a single whisper so faint that he wasn't sure he heard it at all, escape Matt's lips.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
For some inexplicable reason, he felt himself fill with a jealous rage. * Why? What is Matt to me? * He saw Matt's eyes fly open, and the blonde boy turned to face him, startled.  
  
The blonde boy blinked a few times. "Tai?"  
  
*Matt is so adorable sometimes. I just want to pick him up and hug him.* Tai chuckled. "Yes."  
  
Matt tried to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
*What is Matt to me? * thought Tai to himself as he reached up and put his hand near Matt's tear-stained face. Matt froze and just stared at Tai with confused eyes. * He is my best friend.* Tai wiped the tears gently from Matt's eyes. He pulled the tall blonde into his embrace. *And I love him. *  
  
**  
  
*WHAT?????* Matt's mind reeled from Tai's sudden hug. He struggled to get out of Tai's arms, but Tai held him firmly.  
  
"Tai...," half-yelled Matt "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hugging my best friend, what else?" Tai released Matt, who took two steps back.]  
  
*I hate it when he grins at me like that...* thought Matt to himself. But looking more closely, he could see something else in Tai's eyes. His grin was only half-hearted.  
  
"Tai? What's wrong?" Matt asked, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Nothing! What could be wrong?" said Tai cheerfully.  
  
* Too cheerfully. Don't think I cant read you, Tai.* "I'm your best friend. I can tell there's something on your mind by just glancing at you. Do not doubt me, Yagami." said Matt, holding Tai by his shoulders.  
  
"It's nothing. Just got turned down by Sora."shrugged Tai, even though he felt a dagger cut across his heart.  
  
"What?" said Matt, confused. " I thought that she... you... the rose...what?" Matt gave up.  
  
Tai grinned again. "Turns up Sor has a secret crush that neither of us knew about."  
  
"Secret crush? You mean... she doesn't like you?" blurted Matt. He couldn't believe his ears. *Does that mean I have another chance with him?* Matt crushed his hoped before they had a chance to grow. *No. It's an impossible love. Besides, Tai just got turned down by his crush. I cant. ...*  
  
"Nah. Maybe it's better like this. I think it would be weird if I started dating my female best friend." Tai said, swinging his legs over the bridge. * What did I just say? !* Tai suddenly realized the words he had spoken. He saw Matt glance at him, surprised. He turned his back towards Matt to hide the blush that was burning up his face. *Idiot, idiot.*  
  
"What did you say just now, Ta--" * did he say what I thought he said? Does that mean that...I... * Matt's face colored too.  
  
"What about you? Why were you standing there all alone? Crying?" said Tai quickly.  
  
"I ... I wasn't!" said Matt defensively.  
  
"Matt, you lie terribly. I SAW you, for chrissake." Tai said exasperatedly, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Just tell me. I'm your best friend!"  
  
Matt knocked Tai's hand off. " I was NOT crying, okay? I was just minding my own business, until you came along and hugged me!" shouted Matt, a faint blush touching his cheeks.  
  
Tai was blushing too. "I-- I only hugged you because you were crying, you idiot!" he shouted back. *Why is he being so stubborn??!*  
  
*That means... his hug was just an innocent hug. It's just so like me, to think that Tai might actually... * Matt was filled with frustration. Without actually meaning to, he took a swing at Tai. but it seemed that Tai was anticipating it already. He blocked it, and so yet another fight begun.  
  
**  
  
Sora was sitting on a bench, watching the two boys.  
  
*So the rose...you wanted to give it to Tai? I should've known.* mused Sora. *You two were always so close... fighting like hell but you do love each other.*  
  
She watched as the fight begun. She chuckled at the countless number of times she had seen them at it. But this time it was different. Half hearted blows were being exchanged, strikes that missed purposely and punches were pulled. She chuckled again, and stood to turn away, tears in her eyes.  
  
" I wish you two happiness..."  
  
**  
  
Somehow, their fight ended up in the pond. It didn't matter, because the pond wasn't deep, and the only things they were disturbing were the fishes.  
  
Matt was straddling Tai and aiming soft hits at his chest, which Tai was blocking brilliantly. "I hate you, Yagami, I hate you!! I hate you I hate you I hate you..."Matt was shouting over and over again.  
  
Soon Tai flipped around and he was on top. Matt was still trying to hit him. "I hate you too..." he said, trying to get Matt to stop, but to no avail.  
  
Matt flipped him over again, and started to rain punches on Tai. "I hate you!" he screamed. But one of his punches became a quick kiss on Tai, and they came more and more steadily. After a while he had Tai in his embrace, and was kissing him deeply.  
  
"I hate you so so so much," Matt whispered into Tai's ear, hugging him tightly. He was sobbing softly, because he didn't know what else to do.  
  
*Tai... say something.* thought Matt in despair.  
  
"Tai..." he let go of Tai, to see him smiling brightly.  
  
"I hate you too, Ishida."  
  
**  
  
**  
  
There's gonna be more! Or should I end it? I dunno.... please review...  
  
And thank you to so many people, for reviews and emails...  
  
baby*chan : glad that you're feeling better...  
  
missy: thanks for the encouragement and ideas...  
  
csmars and sapphire goddess: you guys are like my hero, I can't believe it every time you guys review! Love reading your fics...  
  
And thanks to kittykoko, ladykiriska, kyo, sophie v, bithcylemonaddict,Cassandra, je t'aime, outcast angel, authorless....  
  
So many other people, too... sorry if I missed you out, but really, I wanna thank you. 


	5. attack of the fan clubs

I'm writing again!! Wow, this is sooo weird~~  
  
I'm very very sorry to all those people who have been waiting for this if there IS anyone who is waiting, that is-- I'm sure there's a whole lot of people who have forgotten about this!! Again, gomen nasai!! Sorry for the long delay!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Yagami Taichi sat in the school pond, arms behind his back propping him up, with a wide, silly grin on his face and an angel straddling him. This angel was a tad wet, but still beautiful, and Tai definitely wasn't complaining. In fact, Tai decided that he liked the angel this way, looking simply delicious with wet, blonde locks all messed up and dressed in wet clothes.  
  
The angel was holding him close, and telling Tai how much he hated him indeed. This was after he had decided to try—and failed, miserably —to beat Tai up, and kissed him. Many times. Many many times. Actually, Tai quite enjoyed that, much to his own surprise. And for some reason, he was happy. Very happy.  
  
"I hate you so so so much," Matt whispered fiercely in Tai's ear, and then let go slowly, looking at him for a response of some kind.  
  
*Well, if you hate me, I suppose I hate you just as much.* thought Tai, happily. * Maybe if he hates me just enough, he'll kiss me again.* a hopeful grin spread out on Tai's face.  
  
"I hate you too, Ishida."  
  
**  
  
Matt stared at Tai. He was still struggling to comprehend the words that had just left Tai's mouth.  
  
* A rather big, loud mouth at that, too.* thought Matt, slightly annoyed. *I said I hate him, but I love him. I'm sure he understands what I meant. I mean, I was kissing him! He can't have misunderstood that!*  
  
Matt frowned slightly at Tai, who he was still straddling. *Okay, so he knows that I'm in love with him, even though I say that I hate him. Then he says that he hates me too. And he – WILL YOU STOP GRINNING LIKE THAT, YAGAMI!*  
  
Matt glared hard at Tai, who had a smug look on his face. *God, I can't even think straight when he's smiling like that. Now let's see, where were we… he knows that I meant love him, even though I said I hated him, good…* Matt tried to keep himself from blushing. He failed, of course.  
  
*And he says that he hates me too. So that would mean-- oh, my--* The blush on Matt's face raged out of control and his eyes widened. He blinked several times, but that didn't help his confusion in any way. He was dimly aware of a fish that was trying to nibble on his toes.  
  
"Took you long enough to figure it out, Ishida. And they say I'm the dumb one."  
  
**  
  
Tai chuckled to himself as Matt blushed and averted his eyes. * Why, Matt—shy, all of a sudden? How unlike you.*  
  
"Tai," said Matt, raising his eyes to Tai, his voice unsteady. " Does that mean that… you…" he gave Tai a helpless, floundering gaze that made Tai want to hug him.  
  
Instead, Tai just smiled and nodded. And after blinking a few times, Matt simply smiled. And it was a brilliant smile that totally dazzled Tai.  
  
*Matt is so beautiful.* he found himself thinking. *And he's all mine.*  
  
**  
  
Tai reached over to bring Matt into his embrace, when suddenly the sound of footsteps stopped beside them. He tilted his face upwards only to be blinded by the sun. However, he could make out the shapes of their intruders. A group of 5 or 6 girl surrounded them, jumping in the pond.  
  
He looked at Matt to see the blonde boy get yanked to his feet and pushed aside. A pair of hands were offered and he took them, standing up.  
  
"Are you alright, Tai-kun?" a gentle female voice asked, and he looked up to identify the voice's owner as Okahawa Makiko, leader of his very own fan club. He sighed. *This is gonna be trouble.*  
  
"Thank you, Makiko-san, I'm fine." He was rewarded with a big smile, and then she turned towards Matt. * Oh no.*  
  
"Ishida-san, we warned you just 4 days ago, not to get into another fight with Tai-kun again." Makiko said, her voice brisk and business-like. "And today, on Valentine's Day of all days, you decide to beat him up." She smirked scornfully. "What happened? Sora-kun decided she to give the white rose to Tai-kun, and not you?" she added under her breath "That bitch.:"  
  
Matt's eyes flashed fire, but he didn't move. He just stood there, stance relaxed and expressionless, clothes dripping water, and stared at Makiko. His gaze was as cold as ice with the intensity of fire. Makiko winced slightly, but didn't back down. She met Matt's gaze steadily and there was electricity in the air.  
  
*Shit, what should I do now?* thought Tai, desperately. Things were not gonna be pretty. *Oh well. At least—oh no.*  
  
A group of 5 girls were marching towards them, headed by Nichikago Tsukushi. Tai groaned. It was Matt's fan club this time.  
  
"Leave Yama-kun alone." Tsukushi placed herself between Matt and Makiko. Matt tried to push Tsukushi out of the way gently, but she shorter girl wouldn't move. "Tsukushi-kun, please." Asked Matt in a pained voice. The last time the two fan clubs met like this, it ended up in the principal's office.  
  
"No, Yama-kun. You always let them bully you. You do nothing about it! And it's never your fault, but they always find a way to blame you." Tsukushi answered, never taking her eyes off Makiko. " What is it this time, Makiko? Your Taichi get beat up by Yama-kun again?"  
  
"Tsukushi," said Matt in a warning voice, but he was ignored.  
  
Makiko sneered at the shorter girl. "If my memory serves me correctly, it was you precious Yamato that was sporting black eye last month, courtesy of Tai-kun."  
  
*Oops…I was hoping she wouldn't pull that one out.* "Makiko, that's enough." said Tai firmly, pulling Makiko away from Tsukushi. "When we fight, it's our business, and none of yours. And it's definitely not anyone's fault."  
  
"Yes, and you don't have to interrupt us every time we… fight." added Matt looking at Tai. * Yeah, and you ESPCIALLY shouldn't interrupt us when we're gonna kiss.* Tai read Matt's thoughts perfectly.  
  
"Sometimes we need to fight. It's just the way we are." concluded Tai. Everyone was silent, and Tai felt like he had just diffused a time bomb. He was wrong.  
  
Insults broke up from both sides.  
  
"Ishida is an egotistical pig!"  
  
"Yagami is a brainless insensitive idiot!"  
  
"…He always starts the fights…..:"  
  
"….. It's always his fault…"  
  
"What's so great about his hair?"  
  
"Don't you DARE insult his hair, bitch!…oh sorry Makiko, I thought you were Tsukushi."  
  
Matt and Tai: -_-``  
  
They shouted over the crowd, but no one heard.  
  
"ENOUGH!" a single voice silenced them all. Matt and Tai looked up in surprise to see Sora. Tai put an arm around Matt's waist, pulling him close and away from the rabid fan girls.  
  
"You girls just fight all the time, over your idols, but you don't even understand them! They aren't just objects, you know, to be worshipped—they have feelings too. Have you ever thought of how they feel?" All the girls looked at each other uncomfortably. " They are NOT in a stupid competition, so you can stop comparing them to each other. They both have flaws, they're not perfect. But they're not better than each other, or worse, in any way. They're just who they are, two boys, and not any amount of squabbling will prove otherwise." Sora drew a shaky breath. "Besides, I think they have something to tell you." Sora gave both of them an encouraging smile and walked off.  
  
Everyone was silent, and Matt and Tai were glad of it. Suddenly, the throng of girls turned towards them.  
  
"Well? What was it you wanted to tell us, Tai-kun?" asked Makiko, smiling at Tai sweetly.  
  
"Yes, is it something important, Yama-kun?" Tsukushi inched closer to Matt, who muttered under his breath. "Damn that girl." He looked to Tai. "She knows." Tai nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, the thing is.." started Matt.  
  
"You guys should know that…" Tai didn't know how to continue. He looked at Matt. *ah, what the hell.*  
  
He grabbed Matt and kissed him.  
  
It was the kind of kiss that knocked you breath out. To feel Matt's lips upon his own, his very soul felt closer to Matt than it had been to anyone else. When they finally broke their kiss, he saw Matt's eyes shining back at him, and he smiled. *I do love him. So much.* and the realization hit him hard, as a sudden wave of emotion hit him hard. His eyes shone with tears, but he did not cry. Instead, he laughed out loud, a breathless, happy laugh.  
  
They both turned to their girls, who were unable to move or even speak. Laughing together with Tai, Matt grabbed Tai's hand and they ran off together.  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: how was that?? I'm very sorry if anyone's disappointed… and again, very sorry for leaving this so long! Please review!!  
  
Oh yeah, thankies to everyone who reviewed my fics!! ^-^ Thank you so much. Really, it means a lot to me~~  
  
And where's CSMars?? I don't think I've seen her around recently…  
  
Crystal desires (aka Debra) , I can't believe I left you out last chapter!! ::looks mortified:: I'm so sorry~~~ ::wails:: especially coz you're so nice and everything~~  
  
And thankies to zara too, who is so sweet !  
  
And lotsa other ppl too.  
  
PS: there's this great fic, "be awake" by ruaki. It's on my fav's list, and it is soo good!! Great shonen ai fic…arghs… 


End file.
